Rebirth of the Soul
by shyxsakura
Summary: sana has been betrayed many times by different kinds of people. her heart is shattered, and her eyes are dry from crying. she tries to forget her past, but fails. just when she gets over it, she see's someone with the same problem. what can she do to help
1. Default Chapter

Rebith of the Soul

Chapter one: Alone

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san . . yea, it's me again. This story will be full agnst.. .. sad, ne? In this story, it's as if Kodomo no Omocha never happened. They are way OOC, but hey . . it's my story. Welp, please r&r!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo no omocha, so don't sue me.. 

the itaclis are the girl's thoughts. 

the underlined are the guy's thoughts.

Rebirth of the Soul: Alone

            _People always thought that I was happy with life, enjoyed life, well they thought wrong. I hated life and was constantly depressed._

_            I have experienced many things in life.. I had experiienced how it felt to be betrayed by your own blood and how it felt to be betrayed by you own trusted friends. I have cried many times before, hidden at the corner of my room. Too scared to run, too scared to speak, I hid behind my own shadow. The shadow of fear and hatred._

_            I was always the nice one, the sweet girl-that just sickens me. People assume I'm like that, but I'm not. People always assume things, they assumed that I wouldn't care if they took things from me, from my life. They took, stole things that I had worked hard for, my friends, my family..him. _

_            They never cared about how I felt, but only about how they felt. They don't know how it feels to have things taken away from you, things that you care for, things that you love. They don't understand..they never did and never will.#_

_............................................................_

            Shouts of anger filled the small room. Two figures stood tall in the center. A slap, once..twice. 

" You bitch!"

One figure falls to the ground, her hands trying to cover her petite body.

" I should kill you bitch!" the same voice cried again.

Another slap.

The tall figure kicks the young girl, spits at her and quickly walks out of the room.

............................................................__

_            I'm sick and tired of my life. I should just end it now._

............................................................

            Police sirens, those loud sounds echoed in the cold night. Cars stopped before it like peasants to a king. One police care..no, two...wait, there's more.

.........................................................

            _I have a knife, I'm finally going to do it. I'm overjoyed._

_..........................................................._

            " Beep..beep...beep."

Two doctors stood beside the bed, watching over the young girl whom was now sleeping.

......................................................

            _I could've killed myself right then and there._

_I coud've been dead right now. I wouldn't be here, telling you my story. I would've been free._

_......................................................_

_to be continued..._

Authors notes: minna, do you like it? I'm pretty proud of this story.. .. I already wrote five chapers out demo.. ... I'm not going to post them until the time is right.. .. kekekee... ... welp, if you want to read any of my other stories, just click on my profile..  If you want to e-mail me.. IenV1eeU@yahoo.com

welp, ja ne! R&R!!__


	2. two

Rebirth of the Soul

Chapter two: Sorrow

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san . . yea, it's me Saki here again. This story will be full agnst.. .. sad, ne? In this story, it's as if Kodomo no Omocha never happened. They are way OOC, but hey . . it's my story. Onegai, review!! Your reviews are what keeps me alive.. grr.. . lol ..Welp, please r&r!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo no omocha, so don't sue me.. 

the itaclis are the girl's thoughts. 

the underlined are the guy's thoughts.

Rebirth of the Soul: Sorrow

            Being sad, but not shedding a tear. Insecure and full of fear.

            I carefully examined the mirror infront of me. I helplessly reached over and touched my reflection, scared that it would somehow go--disappear if I didn't hold onto it. Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me.

            A world without love, a world without hope. What kind of a world is that? A life without love, a life without hope. That's my life--a life not worth living.

Today was May13th, a Tuesday---it was also my birthday, as well as the day I almost killed myself. ( I know that's not her real birthday but, my friend wanted me to put that as her birthday since it's hers and mines as well.. kkekeee..)

            ' Watch out, she's suicidal.'

            My dad hit me again; I have bruises all over. I'm sick of my life. I'm sick of me. I'm sick of everything in this damn world.

            I silently ate my breakfast, rice and egg. The egg was uncooked and watery. The rice was cold and hard. This is my breakfast, the same thing everyday. I never learned how to cook, I never did and never will.

            Curse this place. Curse everything.

            I looked at the clock, 8:50 a.m.

I'm going to be late on my first day. Ugh! I checked the mirror one last time, practiced my fake smile, and ran out the door.

            8:50, shit! I'm going to be late! School, my one and only refuge. My sanctuary.

Smile, just smile. All you need to do is smile. Smile as if I have never been hurt. Smile as if heaven is on earth. Smile, smile.

            " This is Sana. I expect all of you to be nice to her!" the teacher shouted enthusiastically. She gave a smile and winked at the boys. I envied her, I wanted to be life her. Standing side by side I noticed something. I noticed that we were totally opposites. 

            She's happy and full of zest while I'm depressed and full of sorrow. She's the day and I'm the night..she's the sun, while I'm the moon. This thought saddens me. I once agni realize that I am not normal. I am cursed--I'm a disease. I'm the devil in disguise, I'm a machine..I'm a monster.

            We have a new student here at my school. Her name is Sana. Her eyes look so sad and tired. She's like me in a way. I need to know more. I want to know more. Something about her makes me want to know more..something..something.

Smile Sana. You can do it! I know you can. Just smile..smile. Crying is a sign of weakness, don't cry..Smile.

            --flashback--

" You bitch!"

A slap..once, twice.

I shakily stood up but was knocked down once again...

-- end of flashback--

            " Sana? Sana?" the voice of my concerned teacher awoke me from my daydream, my nightmare. She stared at me and whispered, "Sit next to Hayama Akito."

She pointed to gorgeaous guy. His hair was a nice shade of brown. His eyes, they looked so black..as dark as the night sky. They drew me in..pulled me in.

            Why is she staring at me?

I shook my head, took a deep breath, and walked toward my new seat.

            So, she's sitting here. This'll be interesting.

-----------------------------------------------

To be continued...

Authors notes: Ano, do you like it? I hope you do.. If you want to e-mail me: IeNV1eeU@yahoo.com .. .. I love talking to people and I love to read nice long reviews * hint hint* tee hee.. .. welp, ja ne! REVIEW!!


	3. part three

Rebith of the Soul

A collaboration of chapter four and five: stalker

Author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto

Authors notes: Konnichiwa minna-san . . yea, it's me again.  Sorry I took so long to update. . ahaha . . I needed to rewrite all of these chapters since the original characters were . . korean . . ahahah . . 

This story will be full agnst.. .. sad, ne? In this story, it's as if Kodomo no Omocha never happened. They are way OOC, but hey . . it's my story. Welp, please r&r!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kodomo no omocha, so don't sue me.. 

the itaclis are the girl's thoughts. 

the underlined are the guy's thoughts.

Rebirth of the Soul

Chapter four and five together

            " Why, why do you want to die?" I asked the silent teen. It's not like I don't know the answer. It just felt like the right thing to do.

            " I have no," he stated blankly, " reason to live."

His answer shocked me. I was expecting him to tell me about a problem that happened at school, something that happened with his friends, his family. I never expected this.

            Left without hope.

The rain continued to drizzle as we stood there; side by side. I forced a smile and met his eyes, " Hello Hayama Akito. My name is Sana."

His eyes showed a hint of confusion as I brought my hand out..a handshake of two unwanted souls.

            "I am now your reason to live."

He looked up at me, his wet hair stuck to his face.

            " Hello, Sana." his voice was like a forgotten melody. Playing but never heard, always hidden by the new tunes.

We stood there, our hands now tied together by a simple act of kindness--a handshake.

            If someone, anyone took their time to do a simple act like this for him--who knows what might've happened.

Who knows..not me.

I am a nobody. I am invisible, unseen, hidden behind the glamour and fame of everyone else. I am a loner, friendless, and alone. I am only a minor character in his life.

----------------------------------------------------

Rebirth of the Soul

Chapter five

            Throughout the whole day I felt someone's eyes on me. Someone was watching me, someone was following me--who? I had searched for that person more than once. I'm sick and tired of it. Even now, as I lay here on the grassy field in the park I feel it.

                        I feel like a stalker.   

            Sick and tired, I rose from my spot, " COME OUT!"

                        My ears hurt.

            Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure dressed in black.

                        Here I go.

            The dark figure walked toward me. He--it was him! 

                        " Hayama!"

He gave a smile and ran to me. Now, we were face to face. I could feel his eyes on me. I could hear his heart. I could smell his scent.

                        She remembers me.

            " So, you do remember me." His voice was as cool as the inwter night, it was as refreshing as taking a bath. It was his voice.

            " After that incident, you've been ignoring me. When I come near, you walk away," his eyes blazed with anger as he continued talking, " Why? Why are you avoiding me? Why?"

Hearing him say these words made me smile. It has been an awfully long time since I smiled. It surprised me, shocked me.

            " I told you that I was your reason to live," I stated, my voice barely audible. I stared into his eyes and continued, " I never said I was going to make it easy."

            " Make what easy?" he asked.

My eyes grew wide. Boy is he dense.

            " You have to make me like you or at least like you well enough to be your friend. You have to protect me and look after me. You must accomplish all of these before you die."

I watched in slow motion as his frown turned into a big smile.

            " I accept your challenge."

------------------------------------

Authors notes: ahahaha.  . getting more romantic starting from now.  . I'm going to add Naozumi-kun in as a character . . hehehe . . hahaha . . my Nao . . .meow. . ahahahaha.. welp, review!  


End file.
